1. Field of the Invention
A marking device for identifying an electrical conductor includes a planar generally annular marker body containing at least one opening for receiving the conductor, and a plurality of coplanar outwardly extending portions containing mutually isolated pockets for receiving planar indicia-bearing tags, respectively. In one embodiment, the body is deformable and contains at least two creased portions that permit adjustment of the size of the opening to correspond with the diametrical size of the conductor that is to be identified.
2. Description of the Related Art
As evidenced by the prior Perrett U.S. Pat. No. 6,729,438, and the German published applications Nos. DE 4017945 and DE 4232620, it is well known in the prior art to provide marking devices that are attached to articles and contain pockets for receiving indicia-bearing cards or tags which identify that article. It is also known that one can subdivide the receiving pocket by a bridge portion into two directly adjoining chambers in order to house a pair of two insertion tags.
The present invention was developed to improve the viewability of the markers for an observer, such as an assembler of electrical equipment.